AideMoi !
by D.addict
Summary: La guerre est terminée, beaucoup y sont restés ! Et pourtant tout n'est pas fini ...


Note de l'auteur :

Bien entendu, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! _[Heureusement pour eux =)]_ Et merci à J.K. Rowling d'avoir inventé ces perso. pour notre bonheur à toute et tous :D

Deuxième fic, je ne suis toujours pas une grande écrivain, mais je prend un plaisir à écrire ^^

Si cette fiction a une quelconque ressemblance avec une des votre, cela est totalement fortuit !

Sur ce, Merci et Bonne Lecture à tout le monde !

Ne lésinez surtout pas sur les reviews ;)

**Aide-moi !**

Une sensation étrange m'envahit le corps. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais ces temps-ci, c'est beaucoup plus fréquent.

Mince, je suis en retard ! « _Transportare* _! »

« Bonjour Professeur Potter, vous êtes en retard ! » Dit un vieil homme avec une longue barbe gris-blanche descendant jusqu'aux genoux.

« Oui, excusez-moi Directeur ! »

Cet homme est le Directeur de la plus grande école de magie, Ablus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter, ancien élève de Griffondor de l'école de magie Poudlard, y était à présent Professeur de Défense contres les Forces du Mal. A tous justes 22 ans, il avait déjà une vie bien remplis. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire, anciens comme nouveaux élèves. Il était toujours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, eux-mêmes professeurs. Tout le monde se souvient également de son pire ennemi qu'était le célèbre Serpentard Draco Malfoy, tué lors du combat final qui opposait Voldemort et Harry. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, ce jour-là, Draco s'interposa pour protéger Harry du sort mortel de Voldemort.

La journée de cours se passa tranquillement mais Harry se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Et pour cause, chaque nuit il avait le droit au même cauchemar. Et chaque jour il essayait de penser à autre chose mais rien à faire.

Le soir venu, Harry alla se coucher après le dîner, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Epuisé, il s'endormi aussitôt. Et tout juste eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il se retrouva encore et toujours dans ce même cauchemar. Il entend toujours la voix de Malfoy lui criant « Aide-moi ! ». Il revoit toute la scène du jour du combat. Une horreur ! Toutes ses vies qui y sont restés. Et Malfoy le protégeant, ce qui est toujours incompréhensible connaissant leur relation. Mais Harry en était néanmoins plein de remords.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

« Malfoy ! » cria-t-il.

La nuit était bien avancée et toute l'école dormait à poing fermé. Harry se leva de son lit sans faire de bruit et alla se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Sur le chemin, la voix de Malfoy résonnait toujours dans sa tête, à lui en donner mal au crâne. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet et se jeta de l'eau bien fraîche sur le visage. Il prit la serviette à côté de lui pour s'essuyer et au moment où il releva la tête, il vit le visage de Malfoy apparaître dans le miroir. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, pensant rêver et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le visage avait disparu mais un « Aide-moi ! » était inscrit sur le miroir embué. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement et recula doucement en fixant le message.

Après un instant, il courut jusqu'à la pièce où se trouver le miroir interdit, le « miroir du Riséd ». Il souhaita de tout cœur voir apparaître Malfoy et le questionner sur tous ces évènements. Malfoy apparu. Harry surpris, le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je t'entends dans mes cauchemars ? »

« Harry, excuse-moi pour tes maux de tête ! » dit-il en riant.

« … Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant ? Et le soir du combat final, pourquoi … Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en travers ? Pourquoi Malfoy ? »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave … »

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il sceptique.

« V … Vol … *inspiration* Voldemort n'est pas mort ! »

Cette nouvelle sonna aux oreilles d'Harry comme une bombe.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais … Ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'ai vu ! Dumbledore l'a vu ! Ton _Avada Kedavra_ l'a tué tout comme … toi ! »

« Non mon _Avada Kedavra_ ne l'as pas tué, il n'était pas assez puissant, ça l'a juste fait disparaître pour quelques années. Tu dois faire quelque chose Harry ! Il va s'en prendre à toi c'est sur ! Tu dois prévenir Dumbledore. Voldemort peut arriver à tout moment. »

« D'accord mais … »

« Aide-moi Harry ! » lui demanda-t-il avec un air triste.

Draco disparu encore une fois. Harry reprit ses esprits et courut jusqu'aux appartements de Dumbledore. Arriver à bon port, la porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit. Harry entra. Dumbledore l'attendait déjà, assit à son bureau.

« Je t'attendais Harry ! Je t'en prie, assied toi. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Je t'écoute Harry, qu'as-tu à me dire ! »

« Bon je vais droit au but … Voldemort n'est pas mort ! »

« Comment ? Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Je sais, cela peut paraître fou mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Qui te l'as dit ? »

« Je vous ai déjà parlé de mes cauchemars vous vous souvenez ? »

Albus acquiesça d'un geste de la tête.

« C'est Malfoy, Monsieur ! C'est lui qui me met en garde ! »

« Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui Monsieur, Draco ! Le sortilège qu'il lança n'était pas assez puissant pour le tuer mais l'a fait disparaître pour quelques années, et apparemment il serait revenu récemment, pour me tuer ! »

« Hum … Je vois ! Harry tu dois alors faire extrêmement attention. Tu devrais partir à sa recherche avant qu'il ne te trouve. Je m'occupe du reste ! »

« Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Harry eut encore cette sensation étrange, mais il savait cette fois ce que c'était. La présence de Malfoy. Il retourna dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires et laissa un mot à ses amis, au cas où il ne reviendrait pas.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de l'école et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. C'est là que Draco lui avait indiqué la présence de Voldemort.

Malfoy, j'espère pour toi que tu as raison, parce que je n'ai pas franchement envie d'y rester. Je commençais tout juste à me remettre de tout ça et il a fallu que tu viennes m'emmerder jusque dans mes rêves. Même après ta mort tu trouves le moyen de me faire chier.

« Et j'en suis désolé ! »

Draco apparut en face d'Harry sans que celui-ci s'y attende.

« Parce qu'en plus tu lis dans les pensées … »

« J'suis un sorcier, et un fantôme ! Enfin, j'étais un sorcier ! »

« Ecoute Malfoy, faut vraiment que tu m'explique là ! »

Draco se figea.

« Malfoy ? »

« Chut ! Tais-toi ! … Il arrive, je sens sa présence ! »

« … »

« Ecoute, il faut que je prenne possession de ton corps Harry ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais t'es fou ! Pourquoi ? »

Dumbledore apparut soudainement.

« Bonjour, Draco ! »

Draco le salua de la tête.

« Harry, le temps presse. Tu peux vaincre Voldemort définitivement. Pour cela, il faut que tu laisses Draco prendre possession de ton corps. Tu seras tout à fait conscient de tes faits et gestes. Mais la combinaison de vos deux capacités magiques permettra à ton _Avada Kedavra_ de l'éliminer définitivement. »

« Attendez … C'est un peu trop soudain tout ça ! »

« Harry, on n'a pas le choix. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Il faut le vaincre ! »

Ron et Hermione, qui avaient suivis Harry, avaient tout entendu et sortirent de leur cachette.

« Fais-le Harry ! » s'écria le duo en cœur.

Bon bah puisque je n'ai pas le choix … Ne faire qu'un avec Malfoy … ça fait froid dans le dos !

« Je te rappelle que j'entends tout ce que tu dis Harry … »

« Bon allez dépêche toi qu'on en finisse ! »

« _Possessio** !_ »

« Bonne chance les jeunes, vous devez y allez tout seul ! »

« Bonne chance Harry ! » dit Hermione

« Bonne chance ! » dit à son tour Ron.

Harry reprit son chemin, parlant avec _lui-même._

Le voilà ! Voldemort, je vais avoir ta peau cette fois !

Harry calme-toi ! Prépare-toi ! Dès que tu l'aperçois, lance le sortilège. Prêt ?

MAINTENANT !

« _**AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAAA !**_ »

Un gros éclair de lumière apparut, éblouissant toute la forêt ! Mais Harry dût rester en joue, Voldemort riposta aussitôt. Les deux faisceaux de lumière se battaient.

« J'en peux plus Draco, je vais lâcher ! »

« Non, tiens encore le coup, on y est presque, je suis là pour t'aider ! »

La force de Draco envahit tout le corps d'Harry et lui redonna des forces.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Dans un dernier cri, le faisceau attint Voldemort et le désintégra totalement !

Cette fois, c'est fini !

« On a réussi Harry ! … Harry ? »

Draco était sorti du corps d'Harry et se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était évanouit.

Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent en courant.

« C'est rien les enfants, il s'est juste évanouit. » rassura Dumbledore.

« Cette fois tout est bien fini, je vais pouvoir reposer en paix ! Directeur, merci pour tout ! Ron, Hermione, prenez soin d'Harry pour moi s'il vous plaît ! »

Les deux personnages acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

Au moment où Draco aller partir, Harry reprit connaissance.

« Draco attend ! S'il te plaît attend ! »

Celui-ci se tourna vers son locuteur.

« Je sais tout ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé ! Je ne savais pas non plus que … »

« Le seul moyen de conjurer un _Avada Kedavra_ est de se sacrifier pour un être cher … » dit Draco en souriant.

« Draco … »

Celui-ci s'approcha à proximité du visage d'Harry, qui était toujours allongé par terre. Il le regarda dans les yeux, s'approcha lentement de son visage et au moment de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui fermait les yeux, celui-ci disparut … à tout jamais.

***THE END***

*Transportation en latin.

** Posséder, toujours en latin.


End file.
